Kamen Rider Eternal
Kamen Rider Eternal is a former non-playable character in Kamen Rider Battride War II, until being promoted playable in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. The form was used by an unknown user, who appears to be an alternate of the original in original game as a boss form for him. Biography Katsumi is the leader of NEVER who fights with only a combat knife as his side arm. As revealed in The Beginning of N/Blood and Dream, Daido was born in Futo with a congenital heart defect. As a result, combined with a near fatal car crash, his mother Maria used her Necro-Over project research to revive her son as the first Necro-Over. Using bio-stimulants to enable him to properly age, Daido proved a superior fighter yet he and his mother turned against Foundation X after the Necro-Over project is rejected. Soon after, he recruits four people who recently died and were revived as Necro-Overs, forming a band of hired mercenaries. During one of their missions, Daido meets Mina and falls in love with her. During that time, Daido gains the experimental Eternal Memory and is able to transform into Kamen Rider Eternal. However, being forced to watch Mina seemingly die before his eyes turns Daido into an completely unfeeling monster as he kills Doctor Prospect, with the Eternal Memory getting damaged in the fight. Because of his recent insanity for the lost of his love ones, he decide to destroy Futo to wipe out the Museum, Daido serves as the main antagonist for W Forever and uses the T2 Eternal Memory to regain his Kamen Rider form. After his plans are thwarted by the combined efforts of Shotaro, Philip, and Maria, Daido utilizes all 26 T2 Gaia Memories to overpower Double, but is defeated and slain by CycloneJokerGoldXtreme. Long after their battle with the Museum ends, Shotaro and Philip learned the truth from Daido's lover, Mina, who is thought to be dead during the past incident behind Daido's actions and pay their respects. In original Battride War since the original Eternal has been dead since, the form was used by an unknown user, who appears to be an alternate of the original, until in the sequel games where Katsumi is revived. Details Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Suitable as an Air Combo Fighter, due to holding ■ (Blazing Uppercut) too long may jump cancel to aerial attacks *■-String's three last hits are projectiles *Has 2 Air Specials *Can link between any normal specials to Hold ■ (Blazing Uppercut) *▲ attacks for both Armaments (No Armament's rapid punches and Strengthening Armament's Bloody Hell Blade (Projectile Slash)) are very suitable to use *No Armament: **▲ (a rapid punches) and ● (a jumping dashing thrust) has a great evade **To link from ▲ (a rapid punches) to Hold ■ (Blazing Uppercut) must be on corner wall **R1/↓'s has more effectiveness: **Eternal Requiem Paralyze is very useable ***It is very Unblockable, and crumples close and mid range surrounding enemies for too long ***Can use other T2 Maximum Drives before the enemies are recovering ****Best use for close-range combos to other T2 Maximum Drive or other normal special moves after this move: From Trigger Shot > Double Luna Clones or normal special moves ***Heat and Metal Boosts can only be used when not surrounded by enemies, or when there is enemies' incoming attacks. Best suggestion are: ****Must be on clear area when a non-projectile move enemies aren't close or/and around ****To use both boosts, recommend to use Heat Boost before using Metal Boost ***Double Luna Clones is suitable for front close-range ***Trigger Shots is suitable for long-range and for combo after Eternal Requiem Paralyze on bosses *Can Rider Cancel to special moves Weaknesses/Cons *Same stamina as W FangJoker *Has no Dash attack on his Transportation Mode *■-String's three last hits projectile lost frame traps *No Armament: **▲+● (Bloody Hell Blade to Eternal Requiem Kick) has more weaknesses, such as lost a frame traps, and the Eternal Requiem Kick can only be performed when the enemy is hit and has Rider Cancel after that kick **R1/↓ (T2 Maximum Drive) has more weaknesses: ***Has a hidden regeneration, and the regeneration is slow and cannot be filled quickly through via attacks ***Lost frame traps, and lets enemies quickly recovered from juggling ***Cannot be linked from other normal specials, and the other moves itself, except Rider Cancel and Hold ■ (Blazing Uppercut) ***Due to not having an Auto-Guard or Invisible Armor while using this move before the effect of the move performed when being hit by enemies' attacks, some used T2 Gaia Memory won't be available to use ***Trigger Shots does not knock the bosses *Strengthening Armament's ● (Never Ending Hell (Burst)) and ▲+● (Never Ending Hell (Shot)) are vulnerable while charging to maximum against surroundings and incoming attacks Gallery ' Chr_ss_1w.jpg|T2 No Armament vs. W CycloneJoker Xtreme Gold Ss20_4_1.jpg Ss20_4_2.jpg Ss20_4_3.jpg|T2 Strengthening Armament Ss20_4_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Like DiEnd, for being a Rider who has no personal transportation, Eternal also uses Armored Running Dash, but via T2 Accel. Although he never used T2 Accel on the film series. However, unlike DiEnd, it does not take a damage along with Drive Type Tridoron. Category:Previously Non-Playable in Previous Battride War Games Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (W)